Marrying The Enemy
by JahlisaC
Summary: When Aubrey Josette is put in a arranged marriage by her father, she unwillingly goes along with it. What happens when she gets to the Alter, and finds out she just agreed to marry her ex? OC/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

Well here is a REPOST of my story ' Marrying The Enemy'. I hope you like it better then the first one, and I hope to continue this one.

* * *

She roughly pulled back her brunette hair, sighing in frustration. Poking out her cherry colored lips, she took a good look in the full length mirror. Her long, white Vera Wang dress hugged her body tight, while her diamond necklace reflected off the mirror. Sure she looked gorgeous, but mentally she felt like shit.

Annoyed with the fake eye lashes that her cousin begged for her to put on, she carefully plucked them, making sure they wouldn't dare fall off. The brunette gulped as the lump in her throat started to form. She was beyond nervous and she swore she would vomit. Taking in a deep breath, she wiped her sweaty palm on her dress.

" Aubrey, we're almost ready to start," Her cousin Monica peeked inside the room, as Aubrey gave her a weak smile. " You look beautiful." And within less then two seconds, the door was closed leaving Aubrey to herself again.

Biting on her full lips, she bitterly laughed to herself. She was this same room just a little over five years ago. Thinking that she was soon to be a married woman, to the man of her dreams. That didn't happen; Instead he left her at the alter, heartbroken. Confessing that he wasn't ready to be tied down. He wanted to further his dream more.

What a fucking asshole.

Aubrey Maria Josette, a middle aged woman, who worked hard for everything she had. After loosing her mother when she was just sixteen; She depended on her father to be there for her emotionally and physically. And he was; He was there through the heartbreaks, hard times and more. He was her everything, vice vera. That's the only reason she agreed to do this arranged marriage shit.

She would do anything to please her father. She had nobody left, and she wanted to make him happy no matter what it took.

" Baby," Aubrey's green eyes switched from looking at herself to the door. " You look so much like you mama."

With her bottom lip quivering, the Josette walked towards her father, taking little steps to make sure she didn't fall. High-heels weren't her thing.

"Thanks Daddy," Richard's eyes traced over his daughter proudly. She was truly beautiful. Everything about her reminded him of his Wife. Her eyes, long brunette hair, stubborn attitude, full lips and her button nose. It overwhelmed him to say the least.

Taking her hands in his, Richard's fragile body got chills up his spine. The only reason he arranged for the marriage, was because he didn't have much time left on earth. His cancer was back, taking over his body more then ever; He only had four months left with his babygirl. The Puerto-Rican knew his daughter wouldnt have anyone left; So he desperately had to make sure someone was going to help her out whenever he passed on. He refused to tell his daughter, knowing that it would worry her even more.

" Well babygirl, this is it." The Puerto-Rican woman nodded, and grabbed onto her fathers bone felt arm. They both walked out the door where the music played. Hundreads of guest were there, many faces of whom she didnt know.

"_Just breath Bree_." She reminded her self before going down the asile. Her green eyes looked over at her father, who looked at her lovingly patting her arm, reasurring her that everything was going to be fine.

When the music played, she covered herself with the veil. She didnt even wanna see who she was going to marry. Once they started walking down the asile, Richard smiled to everyone, clearly proud.

As for Aubrey, it was a different story. Everything that was once color, was a dull black and white. She wanted so badly to cry. What seemed like forever to her, they finally came to a stop.

Aubrey coudlnt even face him; So she turned towards the preist, closing her eyes ready for it to be over.

Once it seemed like the preist was talking forever, he finally came to her name.

" Do you Aubrey Maria Josette take this young man to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and for health, as long as you both shall live?,"

Richard smiled. Good. The Preist did as he was told. Not to mention his name. Perfect.

Aubrey sighed. " I do,"

" And do you do you John Felix Anthony Cena take Aubrey Maria Josette to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and for health, as long as you both shall live?,"

Aubrey eyes snapped open. Holy fuck.

She lifted up her veil, and snapped her neck in the direction of the young man.

" I do." He quickly replied, not meeting his eyes with hers.

" Well then, " The presit continued. " By the power vested in me your pronounced husband and wife. Kiss your bride." He said it within two seconds, for which it confused everyone.

The horrid look on Aubreys face turned into shock then anger. She was tricked. Tricked by her father, tricked by her friends, tricked by the guest, and tricked by the asshole she tried and tried to erase from her mind.

John's blue eyes, looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say. Before he had a chance to do anything, a hard slap was giving to him. Everyone gasped, as the Newly bride stormed out the room, with her father chasing after her.

" Good luck," The older aged Prist smiled, patting John Cena on the shoulder. The WWE champion rubbed his cheek, frowing.

This was going to be a long marriage.

Please READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

omqosh! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please! Im appauled. I USED abc check on this website and it didnt work D: So Im using it on another side. Thank you for picking out my spelling mishaps. LOL.

Thanks to: **cenarko1986,sophistication18, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, and MissyAshley**

I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Lols. Thanks for the review. GREATLY APPRECIATED.

**Disclaimer: I own NO ONE you recognize.**

Btw, Check out my other story " You Should Be With Me", Not getting as many reviews as I want lately, so I might shut it down. I just want to see if if boring you or anything.

Anyways on with the story. Hope this chapter doesn't bore you! *crosses fingers*

* * *

Big drops of tears fell down her soft, powered cheeks as she ran. She didn't know where she was running; Where ever her feet took her, she ran. Ran out the church, ran past the Limo that was suppose to take the newly married couple to the reception, ran past the Hot Dog truck that she begged her father to get one before she got dressed for the shitty ass wedding.

She ignored the calls of her father, and the calls of her other family and friends. She didn't care. Aubrey cried harder. What the fuck were they thinking? Ignoring the light that turned green, she still ran, almost getting hit by a taxi. Horns honked at her, notifying her to stop.

The New York snow wasn't the snow you see in movies; It was brown, slushy and messy. Resulting in wet, ruined shoes, and a dirty wedding dress. She sucked in the cool air, breathing harder. Even though the brunette was exhausted, she still ran.

She ran to the spot where she and her mother use to take walks. Central Park.

Not caring if her eighteen thousand dress was ruined, she sat in the snow that covered the frozen grass, resting her head in her hands. Her slim body shook as tears rolled down her eyes. She hugged her body, as she got chills. It was freezing outside, but in the end she didn't care.

" Excuse me Miss, are you okay?," The Puerto-Rican woman grunted, annoyed already.

Not looking up, she angrily replied, her nose flaring out as she talked. " Leave me the fuck alone."

Aubrey didn't care who it was. She just agreed to marry the man who broke her heart years ago. It had taken her four years to get over him, and when she did, she marries him. Five years ago today, her world was turned upside down; And she hoped she never had to see him again. She hated him.

_The crowd gasped. " Bree,I cant do this." Aubrey turned towards him, her eyes filling in tears. She sniffled, as she touched his hand._

_"Johnny, what are you talking about?" The blue eyed man eyed her, and looked down in shame. " You cant do this to me Felix," She whispered, grabbing onto the arm of his suit. " Please don't." She begged._

_The man wiped his face with his free hand, breathing heavy. He just didn't want to get married. He loved her with all his heart, but the thought of settling down scared him. He had a break in the WWE, and if he got married now, he would have less of a chance to be top dog in the business._

_" Bree, I .. " He didn't want to talk. He knew she was heartbroken, and there was nothing he could have done. He had his mind set. _

_Kissing her on her wet tear stained lips, he walked out of the church,not looking back. Aubrey dropped to her knees, and buried her face in her hands. Her father quickly came by her side, _

_hugging her tightly._

_" Its okay baby girl," He reassured her, stroking her hair. " Your going to be fine." _

Snapping out of her thoughts, Aubrey felt cold hands on her bare shoulders. Quickly she recognized the hands, snatching away hard.

" Leave me the fuck alone," Her voice trembled, as the wet snow leaked into her dress, resulting in wet buttocks. " Just leave me alone Richard. I hate you."

The ill man signed, coughing a bit, taking in deep breaths. He already knew this was going to happen. Aubrey was going to react the way he imagined. However, he never thought he would get a ' I hate you'. She never talked to him in that manner.

" Bree, you have to understand-" The pouty lipped woman took a sharp turn to her left, anger filling up in her eyes.

" _You_," She pointed, lifting herself off the ground. " You are already on my shit-list, so I suggest you mind your FUCKING business."

Sighing, the young man lowered his head. Tucking his hands in the pockets of his White tuxedo, he shrugged. " You just need to calm down."

The Bride sarcastically chuckled. " Oh, _I_ need to calm down," By this time, people who were walking by, stood at the scene amused and entertained. " Did you all hear that? I need to _calm down_!"

" Aubrey don't make a scene, please-" Richard begged, coughing more.

It was freezing, and being in his fragile state, he got cold easily; Being outside felt like he was going to be frozen. Aubrey snatched off her veil, throwing it on the ground, spiting on it. John Cena huffed, he wasn't sure what he gotten himself into.

He was shocked when Richard came to one of his house shows for WWE, with tears in his eyes about nine months ago. Telling him how his cancer was back, and it wasn't going to be long until he would lose his life. He needed someone there for Aubrey; To care for her financially, and he was his only hope. He warned him if he fucked up, he would kill him and he meant it, since he didn't have much time left anyway.

Without a doubt, the WWE Superstar agreed. He still loved Aubrey even after five years. Sure he was wrong for leaving her at the alter; But he wasn't ready. Now five years later he had grown. Not only had he matured, but financially he was matured. He had paid for this million dollar wedding in a day, not even putting a little dent in his pocket. He did a house show and earned twice as much as that within two days.

" No RICHARD, I'm going to do what the fuck I want, do you hear me?," The tears she tried to hide in front of everybody soon came down, as she shook her head,wiping her hands on her already snow-stained dress. " Fuck both of you, okay?"

The blue eyed man shook his head. Of course she was mad, but Richard was dying, he just wanted to make sure she was stable before he left the earth. It wasn't fair for her to treat him this way. Yell at him, But all her father wanted, was to protect her. Richard made John promise he wasn't going to say anything, and the Cena always kept his word.

By now, John, Aubrey and Richard was almost face to face. Johns heart broke; He didn't want to see her like this. That wasn't his intentions. Aubrey was his baby, his boo, his everything and he never wanted to hurt her. He hoped this second chance would prove how much she meant to him.

" Mommy! That's John Cena." A little boy pointed, waving his hands excitedly. Everybody looked at the little boy, and up at John.

" John Cena!," They all exclaimed, making their way towards him. John sighed. ' Not now' He thought, groaning. The shock of how many people was running towards him scared him. Richard waved his hand, approving for John to go.

Almost as a instant, he was scared they would try and go after Aubrey. He grabbed her arm, taking deep breaths.

She quickly snatched it back. " DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She yelled, as she pounded at his chest. John rolled his eyes, aggravated. Right now wasn't the time. The fans could do serious damage when they don't mean to.

" This isn't the time Aubrey," He grunted, lifting her up, heavily putting her on his shoulder. " We have to go," He ignored the pounding of her punches that she did on his back. " We can talk about this somewhere else."

" John Cena let me down!" She screamed,furious. She begin to kick him, and pound on his back harder. John winced, but kept running towards the church. " PUT ME DOWN!" The young lady started scratching his face, messing up her freshly french manicured nails.

Aubrey was more then mad. Tears poured down her eyes. She didn't approve of him touching her; She didn't want anything to do with him. Oblivious to the crowd chasing them, she begin to kick harder, and hit anywhere she can.

John took a deep breath. She was beating him up, and it hurt like hell. He didn't even tell her to stop, he knew he deserved it all and more. The white tuxedo he wore, was stained with dirty snow from the splashes he made while running. Aubrey's once white dress was torn at the bottom, and now a dingy brown.

Once he spotted the Limo in front of the church, he hurried into it. Right before he opened the door, he saw the crowds shadow reflecting off the glass. They were much closer then he imagined. Hurrying, he opened the door, throwing his Wife in roughly, before sliding in himself.

" Ouch," She groaned, rubbing her head. " I FUCKING hate you."

John scratched his head, nodding. " I know, I know." He took out his ring that he planned on giving her. It was his grandmothers. She gave it to him before she passed six years ago. He held it out to her, and she immediately noticed it.

Instead of taking it, she snatched it out his hand and throw it across the limo, not impressed. John's eyes lit up in anger and fury but he said nothing.

" These crazy fans man," The limo driver laughed, as the limo rocked.

Aubrey shook her leg. Fuck him. Once the driver let her out at her house, this bullshit of a marriage was getting annulled. There was no fucking way in hell, she would stay married to John fucking Cena. No way.

Once the fans noticed John wasnt coming out, they sadly walked away. The short brown haired man sighed. He loved his fans with a passion, and any other time he would have gladly signed autographs.

The driver identified as Carlos, began to drive as the married couple rode in silence. " Married couple huh?," He laughed as he drove. John let out a faint smile as Aubrey said nothing, just looked at her hands, intrested in both of them. " Here we are," Carlos smiled. " Welcome home. Hope the best for you. This place is huge."

Aubrey looked up, and at John who was letting himself out, infront of the Victorian styled house.

Once he was out, she smiled at the driver. " Now take me home please." Carlos looked at her confused.

" Dear this is your home. I even helped move your stuff out."

Wideing her eyes, the Bride shook her head.

" No, no, no, HELL no." Taking in deep breaths, she closed her eyes. " Im NOT leaving this limo, until Im home. H-O-M-E. On St. Peters Rode." Crosing her arms in front of her chest, she shook her head. " Nope, Not going."

John threw his head back and shrugged. She would come inside once she notice that Carlos was his friend, and the Limo was staying right at the house. So she had no ride back home across town. Carlos quickly got out the car.

"Carlos, were are you going?" The mexican man closed the door and pointed to the house where John was entering. Aubrey allowed tears to fall down her cheeks. Hugging herself for warmth, she decided she wasnt going to get out.

" I hate my life." She mummbled, laying down on the leather seats of the white WASNT going inside that house.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Depending on the reviews and feedback, I might do chapter three by time Wednesday comes. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter guys. Ohmygosh, thanks SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. It Totally inspired and motivated me to do this chapter, so keep the reviews coming if you want another chapter coming anytime soon. REMEMBER it DOES take me months or years to update because of the lack of reviews or intrest. So Please READ AND REView. Motivate me!  
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are AMAZINGGGGGG! 3

**MissyAshley**

**Sonib89**

**xSamiliciousx**

**cenarko1986**

_**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sneezing, the Bride wiped her nose, sniffling. She had been laying in the Limo for more than five hours. No matter how cold it had gotten, she refused to go inside the house. She leaned closer to the seat, shivering. Snow was falling tonight, and that meant temperatures were going to get colder. Sucking in the coldness of the air, she closed her eyes. She didn't care if she would have frost bite or anything else, she just wanted to go home. HER home. The home she grew up in.

Quickly opening her eyes, she herd the door open.

" Bree this is crazy," He climbed inside next to her, as she sat up. " Your going to freeze." He reminded her. The green eyed girl shrugged, moving further from him. Her teeth gritted against each other.

" Leave me alone," He sighed, tugging at the zippers on his North Face coat before closing the door behind him. " Get the fuck out, Cena."  
John took a deep breath, leaning his head to the side. He didn't want to make her any angrier then she already was. He looked over at her when she began to sneeze, shaking his head.

" No, your ass is coming in this house," He argued. " Your going to catch a cold or some shit."

Lowering her eyes at him, she shrugged, playing with the diamond necklace that hung loosely around her neck.

" What part of leave me the fuck alone don't you understand?," Her green eyes stared at him, as she rubbed her hands over her arms. It was true. She was frozen. Her wet shoes didn't do her any justice either; and never did her artificial eye lashes that was a little frost bit.

" Your so damn stubborn..." John whispered, leaning his head against the seat. Aubrey raised her eye brow.

" Excuse me. I should just be like you right? Stupid? And leave everybody at the alter right?" She rolled her eyes. " Yeah, that would work, huh? " Bitterly she laughed. John sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time today. Sadly, he knew it was true. He was wrong for that. Terribly wrong.

" Bree," He started. She held up her hand to silence him, not wanting to hear any excuses.

" Just shut up okay? Just shut the fuck up. I DON'T want to hear you. Just leave me alone John!"

Running his hand through his short brown hair, he sighed looking out the window. The snow was falling heavy tonight, and there was no doubt in his mind that the weather would be dreadfully cold tonight. He couldn't have her sitting in this limo, cold.

" Just come inside, Aubrey." He raised his hand. " You want me to leave you alone right? Then come inside."

Ignoring him, she laid back down on the seat, hugging herself for warmth. She hated her life. This day was shitty. She should have never agreed to such a foolish thing. Her father totally set her up, and it was wrong of him. She hated John, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

" Fine," John nodded. " We're both going to freeze then." He took off his heavy coat, and carefully laid it on her by reach other further then he was, careful not to touch his wife. He laid in the seat as chills ran up his spine.

Aubrey slightly hugged his coat closer, inhaling his vanilla scent. She closed her eyes. He still smelt the same. His smell reminding her of the memories when they snuggled up in bed together in weather like this. He would hold her tight, and tell her how much he loved her. He would look into her eyes, kissing her with his soft lips, as they cuddled up watching the Golden Girls. As much as he hated the show, Aubrey loved it; and although John would never admit it, he actually liked it. He especially loved Sofia, the older one in the show; She reminded him of her grandmother.  
Angrily, reminded of the memories she once shared with him, she threw the coat off of her. John popped up, frowning.

" Fuck you, and fuck this." Gathering the bottom of her wedding dress, the brunette haired woman climbed out the limo, squinting her eyes from letting the snow fall into them.

John hopped out with her, his baggy jeans that he changed into, dragging onto the ground of snow.  
" Where are you going?" He yelled, as he watched her make her way towards the street.

Aubrey stuck her middle finger up at him, pouting. " Away from you!" She yelled back, soon disappearing out of the Cena's sight.

* * *

Richard rocked in his rocking chair, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire place. He felt bad. Worse to even know that his daughter uttered the words ' I hate you' to him. Hopefully, John would do as he promised, and take care of his baby girl.

Sipping on the Herbal tea he had just made, he cried silent tears. Everything seemed to go wrong. Coughing, he picked up a picture of his wife, that sat on the table beside him. He missed her dearly. He smiled tracing over the smile that Linda had on her face. Everything was perfect. Clearly perfect.

She had just had Aubrey, and they had moved into a small one bedroom apartment, and had to stretch meals for a week. He worked several jobs to keep meat on the table, but it just wasn't enough. He got laid off, and when Aubrey was five, they were homeless. Hopping from shelter to shelter. Aubrey was too young to remember, but he couldn't forget.

Two months after living in the homeless shelter, Richard found himself working at a hardware store. Soon they were sharing a small apartment with two other people. They struggled. Aubrey wore clothes way to small for her because they couldn't fit, and the coats they were were either to big or small for them.

They had no family, only Linda's sister Veronica, who only agreed to lend them one hundred dollars every month, and that was nothing. Richard was thankful though as Veronica couldn't afford much herself. Once Veronica had her baby girl Monica, she died just a few short months later from the flu.

Sighing putting the picture down, Richard took a deep breath. He prayed to God John would take care of his baby girl. Rubbing his weary eyes, he wiped the tear that slid down his pale face. He truly hoped he hadn't made a big mistake in trusting John Cena.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around her, the young married woman looked around. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and the snow fell against her skin, turing it red. Squinting her eyes, she gritted her teeth, shivering. The strapless once perfect dress began to get wet, as her Updo started to fall down. She was freezing. Wet, and cold the wrestlers wife continued to walk down the narrow street.

It was snowing heavy. Big soft white cotton-like snow fell onto the ground, and looking down Aubrey was sure it was a little over two inches. She had to go somewhere where there was warmth. Looking around, holding her slim wrist to her head she sighed. There were nothing but Mansions around. No corner stores that she was so use to, and no brown brick broken-down abandoned buildings that she passed everyday for her job as a waitress.

Licking her frozen lips, she practically ran towards the corner, sticking her diamond- 4 inch heels into the snow. Deciding she liked the left, she turned. Running, her eyes widened happily. Down the street there was a bar. Ignoring the cold she felt on her bare body, she raced towards it, swinging the door open.

Everyone looked at her, eyeing the Bride. Some men smirked. She was gorgeous, and it was clear she was either running from the wedding she was attending, or the Husband she just married. The Bartenders shook their head. Just when they thought they seen it all before

.  
Aubrey gulped, ignoring the stares she was getting. Walking towards the back of the Filled bar of drunken men, she pushed back what little curls she had in the once princess styled hairdo. Having a seat at the bar, the bartender gave her a warm smile.

" Well hello gorgeous," Aubrey looked up disgusted. The tall, heavy-set bald headed man smiled toothless, heavily placing his arm on Aubrey clearly drunk. " How about you show me a good time baby?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off her shoulder.  
Scrunching her face up in disgust, the woman gritted through her teeth, still cold. " Leave me the fuck alone, mmkaii?" The man glared at her before pushing the slim girl, nearly knocking her half way out her seat.

* * *

John Cena sighed, walking back inside his large six bedroom house. He was exhausted. The blue eyed man knew he couldn't give up just yet, he knew she needed time. However, when she threw his grandmothers ring, it ticked him off. There was no denying it, he truthfully loved his wife. The short-brown haired man had to admit, if he was in her position he would do the same. It was embarrassing how he just left her at the alter five years ago, without looking back.

The talk with his mother honestly changed his mind. Thirty minutes before he was set to marry, he was more then positive he wanted to marry the love of his life. Until the time his mother appeared in his dressing room, talking about how it was going to ruin his career, he second thought it. He knew his mother disliked Aubrey; Every since she found out the young woman grew up totally broke, her mind was set that her son was too good for the Puerto-Rican girl.

However, the WWE champion was confused. His feelings for Aubrey was still there, but then again it wasn't. He loved her, but he was more then positive he wasn't in love with her. He had several girlfriends over the years, and he knew what love felt like. He simply married Aubrey because of money and nothing else. The love that was once there was lost, and he was almost positive it wasn't coming back.

Sighing in frustration, John Cena made his way back outside. No matter how much he didn't want her to be, she was still his wife. Letting out a cold shiver, the snow made its way up to his ankle. When he saw how messy it was, he immediately worried about his green-eyed wife's safety. The imagine of her being frozen somewhere stayed in his mind, and he couldn't let anything happen to her. Racing past the mansions that were built on his street, worry over came his body.

* * *

" What the fuck is wrong with you!" Aubrey exclaimed, causing everyone in the bar to look at the scene. She helped herself up, pushing her lock of hair behind her ears. " You stupid motherfucker."

The stranger glared down at the young woman, raising his hand up in the air, ready to smack her. " Your stupid little bitch-"

" What the hell are you doing?" Before the man could even turn around, a bottle was smashed uptop of his head, causing the tall man to stumble, before totally being knocked out on the floor.

Everyone in the bar looked, then shrugged continuing onto whatever they were doing minutes before, not wanting to be involved in the mess.

Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed. " What the fuck are you doing here?"

She didn't even want to see John, even if he did just save her from a little slap in the face. Nothing she couldn't handle, she knew how to fight back even if it meant getting her ass whooped. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he didn't seem to get that. She just wanted him out her life for good.

Lowering his eyes, the superstar rolled them, annoyed. " Your welcome," He sarcastically replied, walking away. " Your un-fucking-believable."

Smiling through her eyes, this was exactly what she wanted. To annoy him so much that he left. Left right out of her life just as he had done years before.

She walked out with her husband. She needed a place to rest her head tonight, and she guessed she could sleep on the couch tonight until the snow stopped.

John looked over at the shivering girl. Taking off his coat, he threw it at her roughly. He was annoyed to say the least, but he wasn't going to her ass freeze. For once, he saw her drape it over her shoulders. They say things get harder before they get easier right?

Shivering himself, he noticed it started snowing harder. The married couple walked back in silence, both in their own thoughts. Both knowing that this marriage was going to be pure hell.

Aubrey took a deep breath before going into the house. They needed sleeping arrangements for tonight. She was more then positive that once the snow cleared up, she was going to court to get the divorce papers. Hell would freeze over before she stayed in this joke of a marriage more then she had to.

* * *

ehh how did I do? Read and Reviewww :)


	4. Chapter 4

HEYYYYYY YALLLLLLLLLL ! I MISSSSS WRITING, Lol. My computer LCD or w/e broke and it took me A WHILE to get it back. I have free time in the morning, so I'm going to write as much as I can. This chapter is a lil rusty, so bare with me. I'm tryna my dardest to get back into the swing of things. REVIEWS HELP. If you like it TELL ME, REVIEW. I cant stress that enough. Please don't hate me =D Sonib89, xSamiliciousx ,MissyAshley , alana2awesome , Kaycee-x John Cenaholic , Viper Cena Fan , THANK YOU babies for Reviewing, only thing that kept me continue writing. I was gonna delete this one. ANWAY on with the doggone story :D

* * *

She immediately took off the extra large coat , throwing it at her husband. Greatly appreciating the warmth of the mansion, she flicked a wet lock of hair behind her ear. Aubrey rubbed her hands on her frozen arms looking around. His house was amazing. Large windows showed the snow falling, and carpet covered the floor. It gave a soft plush feeling when being stepped on. A diamond chandelier hung from the high ceiling, in the middle of the living room. Chocolate coloring was painted on the walls. No matter how down to earth the house seemed,

She would never admit that out loud.

John noticed her look of interest and smiled for once. He worked hard to pay off everything, and can even afford to have housekeeping for five days a week since he was rarely home. Cleaning wasn't something he was fond of, and wasn't going to attempt to do. He had four cars, a swimming pool indoor and out. World Wrestling Entertainment paid him well, and he was the key to so much success. Vince McMahon would give him a raise if he asked.

" I'll get Monica to pick me up in the morning, " Her attitude was shown through her voice, and she didn't make contact with him. " Where the fuck am I sleeping?"

Rubbing his face in aggravation, he pointed towards the long carpeted stairs. " There's four rooms that I don't need. Pick one."

Without another word, Aubrey lifted up her dirty wedding dress, and began to make her way upstairs. The Puerto-Rican woman rolled her eyes, as she held onto the railing. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. The snow would stop falling, Monica would be her knight and shining armor and save her from the evil motherfucker who she despise.

Looking around the long corridor, she slowly took notice of her surroundings; All the doors were open, painted white with Black furniture. The green-eyed beauty slowly took steps. The first room was filled with nothing but WWE bullshit ; Posters and Dolls of John himself. She passed it not giving another thought. Everything that had to do with her husbands precious job, she didn't want to see. It sickened her. She settled for the room down the hall. It was white, black furniture, a queen sized bed, shower, and a 52 inch flat screen Samsung tv. Honestly, the young woman didn't give two shits about where she slept. She was tired, and wanted nothing more then to lay out on the comfy bed, and sleep her problems away. Slowly but surely, Aubrey was falling into a deep depression.

Locking the door, she slowly ripped off the wedding dress. It fell in a circle on the floor. The once white Vera Wang gown, that she was so sure would help bring happiness to her life , brought nothing but anger. Aubrey closed her eyes as uncontrollable tears feel out her beautiful emerald eyes. Kicking the dress, it caused more anger. Soon the young woman began stomping on it with her Christian Louboutin shoes, resulting in a shredded up like clothing. It looked more like someone had it in the grass, and raked it.

Falling onto the bed, the new bride turned on her left side. She felt so be trade. How could her father trick her? She became a fool on her wedding day, twice.

Peachy. Just fucking peachy.

* * *

John Cena paced back and fourth in his large kitchen. Maybe he couldn't go through with this. Aubrey made it crystal clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. She wouldn't even give him a chance to speak, or explain about the current events that took place. John knew his wife for eight years, and everything she did was capricious to him now. The WWE superstar couldn't live with her, knowing how much hell she would put him in. Somehow, he came to a conclusion that maybe this wasn't the greatest thing after all. Martin would-

Martin. His father-in-law. The dying man had this one request before he left this earth. John rubbed his chest, pain came out of nowhere. The short-haired man admired Martin for coming to terms with what was going to happen soon. He himself wouldn't know how to deal with his own death, right in front of his eyes. The Cena knew that the family grew up poor, and Martin never wanted his own daughter to go through the problems of becoming broke. Nothing was going to be stable.

Sighing , the young man took a drink of his opened bottle of Gatorade that was previously opened earlier that day. It felt good against his dry throat that longed for liquid. Even though John felt like he was ready for marriage, he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry her. Feeling the vibration of his cellar phone, John slid it out of his pants pocket. Groaning, he slid it back in. One person that wasn't at the wedding, and he made plans for her not to be, was The Head woman of his childhood household.

His Mother. Katherine Cena.

John was a mamas boy and so was the rest of his brothers. He believed his mother had his best interest, and he trusted her the most. Sometimes, if he needed someone to talk to , he would call up his mother, and dispose all his problems no matter what the time of night is. Katherine would listen, give advice and comfort him. His mother was his best friend, and nothing would come between them.

The blue-eyed man still remembered that conversation between him and his mother that took place five years ago.

_John Cena was pumped. He was going to have a beautiful wife, have gorgeous kids, and a job that he would give a arm and a leg for. Everything was finally falling into place. He loved Aubrey with all his heart and soul, something about her made his heart jump when she spoke. When he kissed her, it felt like he was floating on air. The Cena was sure his future wife to be was the one for him. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to turn into a pussy, but Aubrey made him feel like the luckiest man afuckinglive. _

_Taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror, there was a sudden knock on the door. " Come in," The blue-eyed man glanced at his watch. Ten more minutes, he was excited. Turning his head, the built man smiled. " Mom." Katherine Cena grinned, fixing her pearls that sat on her neck. She was wearing a Tan skirt-suit, with white shoes. Her salt and pepper hair neatly curled in the front, and tightly put into a donut-like bun. John walked up and hugged her tightly. Suddenly nerves started to form in his stomach._

_ " Baby .. You look amazing," The older Cena rubbed her son's cheek, and ushered him to sit down on a bench that sat near the mirror. " Come, sit." Without a second going by, the blue-eyed man helped his mother sit down, before sitting down himself. _

_" Whats wrong ma?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. Katherine gently stroked his hand._

_ " How much do you love Aubrey? Are you sure about this?" Scrunching his face in confusion, with his best ' what the fuck' type of face, The future WWE superstar stretched his neck far out._

_ " Mom what the hell? I love Aubrey with all my heart. You know this." If anybody should know, his own fucking mother knew how much he loved Aubrey. She was everything to him, and he would do anything to keep her. Katherine sighed._

_ " John.. your going to be huge in the WWE, I just know it. Getting married right now isn't the best. What if she gets pregnant? your going to be gone from the WWE a lot. First get your career settled, THEN make the move to get married." _

_John looked at his mother, angrily. What the fuck was this about? Why would she tell him all this on his wedding day? She couldn't express her feelings nine months ago when he proposed to his girlfriend? Now the wedding was here, and she felt she had to come in and tell him that? _

_" Mom listen," John was nervous, but certain he wanted to marry Aubrey. " I love that girl more then I love myself. Shes been with me through everything. When I was low on funds, when I needed support, when I signed my contract for the WWE, Everything. Shes the first one I think about in the morning, and the last person I want to see at night... I love Bre."_

_ Standing up, the older woman frowned at him. " John, if you get married now, then your going to regret it. Start your career, then determine whether she wants you or the money. She grew up broke you know. "_

_ John paused. Did his mother really think that the love of his life was a gold digger? He had nothing, and she still made him feel like he was the King. What had gotten into his mother? Was she jealous that he was giving all his attention the his green-eyed beauty? " What the fuck ? , when I have Nothing shes still there!"_

_ Katherine's widen her eyes, and she slightly struggled to get out off the low bench. " John Felix Anthony Cena! For as long as I breathe, your don't DARE use that tone with me anymore!" She yelled. John sighed. " Now, listen to mama. You can be as big as Hulk Hogan or you can be as little as Michael Cole." Walking out the door, she gave her son one last look, before heading out._

_ The short-haired man looked into the mirror. This was his dream. Something he wanted to do all his life. His mother words ran through his head like water, and he didn't want to fuck up what he would potentially have. His feelings went from more then positive, to less then unsure. If he left Aubrey, he was sure she would leave him. Maybe she would forgive him. For years, John worked his hardest to get into the WWE and he made it. He couldn't risk anything right now. Going ten steps then knocking ten down wasn't an option. He couldn't do it._

_ But this was Aubrey. A girl who stood by him and made him feel like a champ. Sighing, he didn't know what to do anymore. He wished he hadnt let anyone come in._

_ Time was up._

_ Seeing her walking down the aisle, was truly a Kodak moment. She was gorgeous. The white strapless down hugged her curves that John loved so very much. Her hair underneath a veil , and her eyes glistened. They were even greener then he remembered. He wiped away a tear as she smiled his way, revealing the perfect white teeth. _

_' Be as big as Hulk Hogan' - his mother words repeated in his head like a broken record played. _

_Aubrey took her hand in his, smiling._

_ "Aubrey I cant do this," He whispered. The young woman looked confused, eyeing him._

_ " John, what did you say?" Her smile was gone, and confusion quickly took its place. She sucked in her bottom lip._

_ " Bree,I cant do this." He echoed louder. Aubrey turned towards him, her eyes filling in tears. John couldn't believe he was doing this to the woman he wanted to spent the rest of his life with. Her face broke his heart._

_ "Johnny, what are you talking about?" The blue eyed man eyed her, and looked down in shame. " You cant do this to me Felix," She whispered, grabbing onto the arm of his suit. " Please don't." She begged. John was sure he was going to cry himself. He quickly glanced at his mother, as she nodded in approval._

_ He didn't know if he wanted to settle down. Now the whole idea scared the fuck out of him. " Bree, I .. " He didn't know what to say._

_ Here, the woman that cared so much for him, was breaking down in front of everyone. John didn't know what else to say or do. He grabbed her neck, kissing her onto her lips that had tears running down them. He closed his eyes, and began walking out the church, not looking back. It was too late to turn back now. He didn't know if he made the biggest mistake of his life, but he was heartbroken in the process._

Jumping the WWE champion realised his phone was vibrating again knocking him out his train of thought. He didn't even bother to see who it was.

" I'm such a dick."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE , Thank you =D


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I broke a record. 3 years since the last update lmfao. SUPER SORRY. I need to finish this one, its been on my mind lately. Thanks to my reviewers. If you read my other stories private message me which ones you think i should finish.**

AngelsDestiny22, Ashtyn Cena-Orton, xSamiliciousx, WWEGURL, 211, jash4ever; YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MOTIVATED ME TO COME BACK! YOURE AWESOMEE!

Okay here it goes :)

* * *

Aubrey sighed in frustration and sadness as she laid on her bed. She was starving. It was only 2:00am and the snow still hadn't let up. Time seemed to pass slowly, and her taking a nap didn't help. Nothing helped. All she wanted to do was dig a big hole in the ground and jump in it. Disapear from the whole world was her ideal vacation. Rising up from the bed, The slim woman wrapped her white cotton jacket around her. She had packed clothes away for what she thought was going to be the 'HoneyMoon' of her dreams. She shook her head in disgust. Opening the door quietly, the green-eyed beauty looked around. Everything was quiet, so that was her cue to go downstairs and look to see what was in the kitchen to eat.

Once she creeped down the stairs, she opened the Fridge. Only beer cans, water bottles, Gatorade bottles, and Arizona canned drinks filled the enormous see-thru fridge. Upon hearing her stomach growl, Aubrey examined the freezer. Ice-cream, and freezer pops. She needed FOOD. REAL food. Where were all the meats? She was extremely hungry to say the least.

" I could order some pizza, the pizza place down the street never closes."

Aubrey quickly closed the freezer and spun around in terror.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." John Cena turned on the kitchen light, rubbing his tired face. " I was hungry too.." He slowly began to talk, ignoring the rolling of his wife's eyes. He was use to it.

" I can order something for myself, don't talk to me."

Aubrey ran her fingers though her hair. Why did he feel that she wasn't capable of finding a restaurant that was open this late? Why did he feel the need to 'suggest' anything to her. Most importantly, why did he feel the need to converse with her. The quicker Monica answered her phone, the quicker she wouldn't ever have to see his face again.

Hugging her jacket closer to her cold skin, the Puerto-Rican woman made an exit; passing John heading upstairs. She didn't want to see him again.

Before she had a chance to open her bedroom door, she felt a hand on her waist. Turning around she was met with John's baby blue eyes. Aubrey's eyes widen quickly, struggling to get out of his hold. John Cena held onto her tightly.

"We are going to talk… now. Im sick of this." He roughly pushed her into her room, as she fell onto her bed.

"JOHN leave me the fuck alone! Get out!" Aubrey yelled at the top of her lungs, as John sat on the other side of her bed. Quickly the young woman got up and ran down the hall out of the room. Not to long, she felt the hand of John Cena grab her. " John get off of me!" She yelled as he held onto her.

" Just give up and talk to me then."

The WWE superstar held onto her tightly; He wasn't giving in until she gave up. They weren't going to be snowed in, and bickering. He couldn't handle it. All he wanted was for them to come to an understanding. If she wanted to divorce her and take everything he has, then he would have let her. If she wanted to get the marriage annulled, then do that. All the Cena wanted was to explain things to her. Explain how he never meant to hurt her. The fact that the love of his life wouldn't even look at him, did more damage to him that she could ever imagine. He wanted her to understand that everything he worked so hard for was all for her.

Aubrey screamed, trying to fight off her husband. The newly weds were now face to face. He had a good grip on her, and she knew with that grip she would go nowhere. Biting his nipple, John groaned in pain, but didn't let her go. It frustrated Aubrey even more, as her abuse continued. Feeling lumps form in her throat, the beauty sniffled.

" Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't like you. I don't love you. I hate you." Her pink lips pouted, she was frustrated.

" Because Aubrey, like it or not we are MARRIED." John yelled, looking down at her. His grip stronger than before.

Aubrey glared at him. Why was he yelling at her? She never agreed to married him. She was tricked. Not only by her dad but by her family and friends. It hurt. The same person that didn't want to marry her, wanted to marry her five years later? Life didn't work like that.

" I was fucking tricked! You, my dad! My family! My fucking so called Friends! Everyone! Now I'm suppose to just fucking accept this?" The yelling continued. Both people anger was visibly noticed. " So now Im suppose to be one of the many bitches that would love to marry thee _John Cena_? Ill take a raincheck."

John loosed his grip on her waist. The look on his wife's face was filled with hurt and anger. It hurt him. If she only knew how much security her father wanted her to have before God called him home she would understand. He understood that they did in fact trick her; It wasn't right. He wish he could have went back in time and fixed everything before any of it had gotten this bad. She was more than his lover, she was his best friend after all.

" You know none of that matters…." He spoke softly and gently to her.

Aubrey looked down and shook her head, in disbelief. " Oh really John? Thats why you left me right? Left me like a fucking fool! Embarrassed me in front of my friends and family. If you didn't want to marry me, you could have just fucking told me! Instead you-"

" Of course I wanted to marry you its just-"

Aubrey pushed him. " Just get off of me Cena."

John shook his head. " Not until we are done Bree."

Aubrey could feel him breathing, as thats how close they were. She was finished talking.

" We have nothing to talk about. Leave me alone."

" I loved you Aubrey. I really did.. I was just caught up in this WWE shit.. I didn't know what to do.. then I had my mom in one ear-"

The brown skinned woman looked up at him. Her eyes focused on her husband intensely. " You left me because of what your _mommy _told you?" John looked down at her, lowering his eyes even more. Aubrey laughed out loud, in disbelief. " You were never a man. Everything your mother told you to do you did. Just like a little bitch."

She felt John tense up, but she didn't care. She actually didn't give a shit. She kept ranting, laughing in his face.

" Mommy told you to drop your bitch and you did. Awww Mommy's little boy. You a good boy." The green-eyed woman smiled up at him evilly, laughing at how angry his face expression was becoming. She knew she hit a soft spot. Aubrey wanted to hit him hard. Making fun of his mother would definitely get him angry, so thats exactly what she was going to do.

" My mother has nothing to do with this-" He gritted through his teeth, as Aubrey laughed.

"Of course she does! The bitch has _everything_ to do with this."

John let his wife go, and turned his back. " Don't say anything else about her."

" You wanted to talk, so lets talk!" The newly married woman swerved in front of him, looking him in his face. " Your mom hated me because I was poor." John shoved his wife out his his way walking past her to make his way to the kitchen. Aubrey ran after him like a mad woman. Swerving in his face once again. " She hated me because she knew you could have possibly loved me like you loved her. In return, you embarrassed me! EVERYTHING I fucking did for you!"

Before she knew it, she landed a hard slap to his face. It felt so good she did it again, and before you know she was physically fighting him. Yelling out all the frustrations she had built up. All the hurt he caused her. She loved him. She was there for him. She was there when nobody else believed he could do it. She helped him get out of the deep depression that he formed when his first contract didn't go through. She was there. She was loyal to him. When he was down and out SHE was there.

John however didn't fight back. He covered his face as she continued to do damage. Scratching his hands, his bare skin becoming red. " YOU FUCKING LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I HAD NO ONE JOHN! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME!"

The tears that she tried so hard to keep in escaped her eyes. " All I did was love you. You know how much I loved you? You know how I would do anything for you? I would've gave you the world John! You said you'll never fucking let me go! You said you'll never leave me! Your a fucking liar! I hate you!"

Her yells and screams before was soften with her tears. She knew she was breaking down. She knew she was going through her breakdown right in front of the guy who did it to her. Her punches and slaps became weaker.

John took note of it, and uncovered his face. His wife's eyes and cheeked soaked with tears. She continued to softly yell, which seemed like it was more to her then him. Her voice hoarse. " Why did i trust him.. why..why…why he hurt me..why didn't he love me enough..what did I do.." She literally dropped on the floor, and he went to catch her.

John Cena realized he had broken the strongest woman he had ever met.

Aubrey looked up at him, tears still pouring. " Why John?" She could barely speak and by time the blue-eyed man could, she raised up on her feet, and ran upstairs.

* * *

Aubrey slapped the door, burying her face in the pillow crying as flash backs continued.

_" You can't forget your bed spread, its so comfortable." Liyah, Aubrey's cousin laughed, trying to make light of the situation. However when she noticed her cousin not laughing back, she quickly gathered up the rest of Aubreys things. " Ill be in the car."_

_Aubrey smiled faintly, looking around her home. The home she and her ex fiancé shared. It was a small apartment. They vowed whoever gets paid the most within their careers would buy their first home. _

_Shaking her head and playing with the bracelet that was previously her mothers before she passed, The woman felt tears build up. Never in her life did she ever think she would have to be in this situation. Everything was perfect..or she thought. Maybe she was a bridezilla and he changed his mind when seeing her like that. Or maybe she gained a couple of pounds and since he got signed he didn't want her to be around as a bad image. Maybe she just wasn't good enough._

_" Bree, I have your clothes and everything," Monica broke her cousin out of her thoughts, coming closer and rubbing Aubrey's shoulder in comfort. " Its going to be okay you know.. Its John. You know he loves you." Aubrey sighed, shrugging. " What are you going to do with the baby…?"_

_The Puerto-Rican woman shrugged. " I don't know Mon.. I was going to tell him on our honeymoon.. Now I have no clue what to do."_

Aubrey shook her head crying. Five years ago was the most stressful time in her life.

* * *

Hope I didn't disappoint! I working on the next chapter. PLEEEEASEEEE Review! :)


End file.
